


风沙星辰

by TheoRamos



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: F/F, 城邦au, 女王！La Mort, 战士！朱丽叶
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23678515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoRamos/pseuds/TheoRamos
Summary: “最终她们相拥，在风、沙和星辰中央的城邦。”
Relationships: Juliet Capulet/La Mort | Death
Collections: 维罗纳的孩子





	风沙星辰

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来源：https://weibo.com/5659516070/IDdnaBZVL?pcfrom=msgbox&type=repost#_rnd1586939490080

–

浴池里，沐浴的水已然准备停当。浅淡白色的水雾烟蒸腾而起，裹挟着热量充盈了整间浴室。女王遣侍女退下，独自坐在室间，等待着外出征战者的归来。

朱丽叶卸了甲冑，换上轻薄的纱裙；她把头发盘在头顶，赤足走进浴室。她左肩靠近手臂的位置有一道比较大的伤口，已经缠上纱布、敷了药；右眼下的脸颊上有一道浅浅的刃口，停止流血后只剩下深色的痂和浅色的红肿。她径直走到浴池边，一只脚伸进去探了探水温。而后她脱下纱裙放到一边，慢慢地坐了进去，小心地让受伤的肩膀露在水外。

“巫医说洗完澡还要再换一次药。”她说。

“侍女已经从她那里把药都取过来了。”女王站起身，顺势从角落的桌子上端起托盘。朱丽叶望见那上面放着制好的草药和干净的纱布，还放着两杯饮料。她把托盘放在浴池边，又补充道，“这是远行的商旅从陆地边际的城市带回来的。——那里的人们把树上坚硬的果实凿穿一个洞，引出其中的汁水饮用。”

那显然是在冰窖中贮藏过的饮料，蒸腾的雾在水晶杯的杯壁外侧凝结成水珠，有些汇聚成股缓缓流下。

女王解下长袍，走进浴池。朱丽叶撑起身体靠在池边，不让水漫过肩膀。女王的浴池虽宽阔，两个人共用却一时有些拥挤了起来。朱丽叶收紧膝腿，女王凑近了她，抬起她的下巴给了她一个吻。她似乎在等待朱丽叶的时候便已品尝过那异域的饮料，清甜的气息在她们的唇齿间流转。

女王直起身子，细细端详朱丽叶的面庞，手指拂过她眼下的伤痕。

“怎么弄的？我记得我给过你护面。”

“摔了一跤，然后被掀翻了。”朱丽叶垂下眼睑，“那个人的力气很大。”

“但你赢了。”女王说。她搂住朱丽叶，小心地不碰到她肩膀上的伤口。

“对，但我赢了。”

“我再命城里的铁匠设计打造更坚固的头盔。”女王抚摸着她柔顺的金色头发，“——或者，你还想再去战场吗？你立的战功已经很多了，我可以给你在这边找份差事。”

“我没有家，流离失所。拉莫蒂奥，”朱丽叶轻声呼唤她的名字，“为你而死是我的荣耀。”

–

她们拥抱，她们接吻；不知道谁的脚踩上了谁的裙摆，她们一起摔向松软的床。朱丽叶的伤口受到冲击，下意识咝声吸了口凉气。

“弄疼你了？”

“没事。”朱丽叶说。在家族陷落、她一路投奔至此的路上，在塞外出征的历程里，大大小小的伤痛她经历了不知道多少回。她曾残破不堪、奄奄一息，到达城邦只来得及抬眼看城楼上的女王一眼就陷入了昏迷。女王头戴淡金色的冠冕，白色的披风被沙漠的风吹起，猎猎作响。

朱丽叶不知道她将为这惊鸿一瞥交付出她的爱情，甚至有可能包括她的生命；她只是贪恋且仰慕着珍珠色的身影，为她的存在而感到心安。

于是她成为了女王的战士。当她跪在女王身前，女王把剑搭在她的肩膀，她低头看着女王的影子，知道自己从此便有了归属。

拉莫蒂奥伏在她身前，黑色的瞳仁在月光下被照得透亮。

“在想什么？”

“没什么，以前的事情。”朱丽叶说。她撑起上身，在拉莫蒂奥的额头落下一个吻。她嗅见女王发间隐隐的花香，识出那是她送的百里香。

“你出去之后，女王把你送的花种在花盆里，就放在卧室里亲自照料。”她刚回来的时候，女王的侍女同她说，“最近几天花成熟了，她还会别在头上。”

她想象着那些淡紫色的花儿开在女王的发间，就像她陪伴在她身边。

拉莫蒂奥吮吸她的乳头，而后一路向下，握住她的腰亲吻她的下腹。朱丽叶浑身酥软，仰起头，看到窗台上就摆着那盆淡紫色的小花，在有如水银泻地的月光下开得热烈肆意。

百里香的传说是爱与勇气，女王在侍弄花朵时有看透她送花时的这点小心思吗？朱丽叶不着边际地想。她原本并没有期待拉莫蒂奥会这般珍重对待她的花，更无从去想她看着花朵时会想起些什么。那天她临出征之际在郊野无意中看到了一丛百里香，一股热血上头，不由分说折下来跑回去送给女王。

那时候拉莫蒂奥正在看书。她放下书，郑重其事地接过了朱丽叶递来的话。

“谢谢。”她说。

“这……是百里香。”朱丽叶说。

她还想说：我属于你的城邦，但我想我不止属于你的城邦。

她还想说：我想拥有向你诉说爱意的勇气，就像那些邻国来求爱的王子，在大庭广众之下，大声示爱。

她想……

但她什么都没能说出口。

那些盘桓在她胸口的爱让她近乎窒息。

“嗯，是百里香。”女王说，“我很喜欢。”

“我要走了。”朱丽叶说。她的手交握在一起，两只大拇指交替绕着彼此。

“要平安回来。”女王看着她的眼睛，仍是那般郑重其事，“回来后，我有礼物送你。”

所以现在——现在这一切，就是她的礼物吗？

朱丽叶的脑子乱糟糟的。

拉莫蒂奥的头埋进她的腿间，头发摩擦过敏感的大腿根，搞得她很痒。唇瓣和舌头温热而柔软的触感刺激着她的阴蒂，缓慢而不容抗拒地打开通往她身体内部的通道。她感觉到快感正在爬升，自尾椎起沿着脊椎一路向上，爬升到她的后脑；随后就要冲破她的头顶，带着她的灵魂飞走了。

朱丽叶喘息着。她已经感觉不到伤口的痛楚和如释重负后的疲劳了。

但拉莫蒂奥没有让一切来得那么迅速。她抬起头，又贴伏到朱丽叶身旁。她啃咬朱丽叶的颈侧，留下一个不深不浅的牙印；她的一只手玩弄着朱丽叶的乳头，挑弄地打着圈，另一只手则摸向她的下身。她的两根手指轻而易举地没入了湿润的甬道，她长驱直入，轻轻地抽插搅动，顶弄着女孩。

拉莫蒂奥擦过敏感点的时候朱丽叶不自主地收缩了几下，叫出声来。朱丽叶听到女王轻笑，呼出的热气擦过她的耳垂。随后她感到身体里手指的速度快了许多，甚至还有手指抚弄、摩擦着她的阴蒂。

快感像电流一般流过她的全身，她身体的极深处痉挛着。朱丽叶仰着头，大口大口地喘息着。

“我……”

她想说什么？她想把她没能说出的那些话说出口吗？

她不知道还有没有必要。

此时此刻的一切都让她感到安心——柔软却安稳地托住她的床、窗边仍旧散发着花香的百里香、窗外吹过的风、绵延出去的沙和天边高垂的星子……

对，风、沙和星辰。仿佛一切都如同风沙星辰般永恒。

她真希望她能如永恒之物般坚定。

“你想说什么？”

拉莫蒂奥躺在她的身侧，她们的腿交缠在一起。

“我想说……”

朱丽叶用脚摩擦着拉莫蒂奥的小腿肚。

“我原本想说，我属于你，就像风、沙和星辰属于这个世界……我还想说，我希望能有勇气告诉你这一切。”

她到底在说什么？她直白却语无伦次，慌张到眼角渗出泪水。

拉莫蒂奥却替她吻去了那些眼泪。

“我知道。”她对女孩说，“我也爱你——而这就是我的礼物。”

她们又一次相拥，在风、沙和星辰中央的城邦。


End file.
